


burning up

by imnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everyone else is platonic, got6 is thirsty 4 attention, jjp is the only romantic pair, with hints ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: got6 sets their eyes on the drama club vice president, park jinyoung





	1. Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> wow i cannot stop writing shitty fics. i don't know how it got to this guys, all i know is that JINYOUNG IS REALLY PRETTY WHEN HE BLUSHES CAN U IMAGINE
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, enjoy!! ♡♡♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson makes the first move.

"Isn't Jinyoung really pretty when he blushes?" Jackson says, staring dreamily at Jinyoung who is two tables away. Everyone nods and hums, eating away at their lunch like Jackson didn't say anything at all. 

Sitting with a group of really good-looking men really gets to Jackson. He wouldn't have thought this back then, but here he is, sitting contemplatively, thinking of ways to make the drama club vice president blush like a high-school girl. He watches as Jinyoung removes his hands from his face, smiling widely at something Wonpil said, a light tint of pink residing at his cheeks. Jackson can't— _He can't go on like this._

He sits up suddenly, the others at the table looking at him warily, wondering _what the hell is he gonna do again_.

"Let's make a bet, who can make Jinyoung blush the hardest." Jackson beams, fully prepared to have his idea shut down immediately. 

Surprisingly, Mark was the first to agree, shrugging carelessly and gluing his eyes back to this phone. "Sure, why not?"

Yugyeom giggles evilly, everyone scooting farther away from him, "What's the winner's prize?" At the mention of a prize, everyone perks up, even Jaebum. 

"Everyone _but_ the winner gets treated to whatever he wants." Jackson smirks, arms folding over his chest which is puffed out in pride, pleased that everyone is on board. "Besides, isn't seeing Jinyoung turning pink a prize in itself?" He adds.

"Hyung, I think you like Jinyoung-hyung a bit too much." Bambam deadpans, fingers tapping in excitement, "When do we start?"

Jackson hums, rubbing his chin as if he were thinking, "Actually, I can start _right now_." He playfully dances in his seat, before standing abruptly, the rest of the boys protesting behind him as he walks over quickly to where Jinyoung is.

Jinyoung and Wonpil are still talking, the rest of Jinyoung's small group of drama friends gone. He notices Jackson walking towards them, and waves at him, scooting on the bench to make space for Jackson.

"Hey, Jackson, need anything?" 

"Nothing much, it's just that," He pauses for dramatic effect, "Was your Dad a baker?" Jackson lowly says, his most sexy smirk dancing on his lips.

Ignoring Jinyoung's confused 'no?' Jackson continues, "'Cause you've got a nice set of buns!" 

Jinyoung huffs out a bubble of mortified laughter, before bursting into actual laughter. Jackson blinks, eager puppy-face on, "What, it wasn't good?" He laughs, too. 

"Wonpil probably knows this already, but let me show you this." At this, Wonpil laughs, slapping his knee as Jackson takes out his phone, showing Jinyoung a video. Jinyoung is curious, eyes glancing from Jackon, his phone then Wonpil, and again.

Jackson plays a video, starting with Bambam's ridiculously zoomed-in face, his breathy laughing fogging up the lens, before he steps away to show a tall male. _Yugyeom._ Yugyeom is wrapped in thick clothing from head to toe, holding a shovel, which is serving as a walker. He shouts, "Bam, look, I'm doing it!" Yugyeom laughs loudly, Bambam is talking gibberish to him when Yugyeom slips, flailing around for a hilariously long time. Jinyoung laughs loudly, sounding really delighted, going mute (but still laughing!) when Yugyeom finally falls on his face, Bambam running to him to get a closer look at Yugyeom's face. The youngest perks his head up, face covered in snow in the most ugly way and Jinyoung loses it, laughing out loud, some students looking at him in awe. 

Jinyoung is still laughing, struggling to breath and his face turns pink from laughing so much. Jackson deems it a win. 

When Jinyoung finally calms down, still giggling a little, he asks Jackson, "Can you send me that video?" 

"You're really evil, Jinyoung." Jackson clicks away at his phone, sending the video without any problems. "Just wanted to show you that! Bye Jinyoung, bye Wonpil!" 

They both wave and Jackson hears Jinyoung say, "How have I not seen that before?" before cracking up again.

Jackson plops down on their table, smiling innocently as Youngjae grumbles about his stolen idea and Yugyeom cries, "Hyung! You didn't show him _that_ video, did you?" 

Jackson pretends he didn't show him, "No, it wasn't that video. " Yugyeom sags in relief, when Jackson adds teasingly, "Or maybe I should go back there and show him!" He stands up quickly, laughing when Yugyeom jumps out of his seat, and pouting when Jackson cackles at him and sits down. 

"So," Jackson drags out, chin resting on his palm as he glances at everyone who's in varying degrees of excitement, "Who's next?" He raises an eyebrow, a silent challenge that he knows no one would back out of. Jackson smirks when he sees the competitive fire ignite in their eyes.


	2. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark doesn't back down from the challenge.

  
Jinyoung and Mark had some history, they'd flirted with each other for years now, and possibly had crushes on each other back then. The tension between them never really grew, no one acted on it and they both discovered that a crush was just that, a crush. They confessed to each other that they would probably make even better friends, so they established an unbreakable bond.

Jaebum had been wary towards their ambiguous relationship and Jackson had been jealous of Mark (or was it Jinyoung?) Nonetheless, they had made it work.

Mark patiently stood outside the doors leading to the school's theater, two large wooden doors standing tall it almost looked intimidating. The others were spread about the area, not wanting to look suspicious.

Suzy, their drama club president, had called for an emergency meeting, and Mark was waiting for Jinyoung outside, they have the next class together anyway.

Soon enough, the doors opened, their members groaning and stretching as they walk out, Jinyoung coming out a bit later, probably held back by their president.

Mark glances at the general direction of his friends, making sure they were looking. He skips towards Jinyoung, taking his stuff in one arm and linking his other arm with the Jinyoung's.

"Hey, Jinyoungie." Mark greets him lightly, taking in the younger's tired expression transforming into pleasant surprise.

"Hey, hyung. You could have gone first, you know." Jinyoung leans on him a little, and Mark realizes how long it has been since he's last talked to Jinyoung alone.

Mark shrugs carelessly, and starts walking to their shared class, the hallways aren't that packed, most of the students have already gone to their classes early. "I wanted to wait for my prettiest dongsaeng anyway." Mark says in a high-pitched voice, squealing for more effect. Jinyoung heartily laughs. 

"Aw, Hyung, if you keep sweet talking to me like that, I'll really fall for you." Jinyoung teases, shaking his linked arm with Mark like a girl would do to her boyfriend.

Mark smiles charmingly, "Hm, maybe I want you to?"

Jinyoung slaps his arm lightly, a smile gracing his features, "Hey, don't act so cool."

"Alright, just for you." Mark pinches Jinyoung's cheek softly, the younger quickly swatting his hand away.

The walk was short but Mark had savored every second, Jinyoung talking about their new project for next month, passion evident in his eyes and in the way he speaks.

They reach the class, but Mark pulls him even closer towards himself, leaning towards Jinyoung and mumbling lowly in his ear, "By the way, you look _really_ good today." He feels Jinyoung shudder lightly when he pulls away, hand clutching his ear where Mark's lips had slightly grazed on.

Jinyoung's cheeks were tinted with red, and his ears were burning as well. They had a small staring contest before Mark cracks a small smile, entering the room with Jinyoung's stuff in one arm and Jinyoung himself on the other.

Suppressing a small blush as well, Mark mentally fist pumps, thinking, "Jackson was right, seeing Jinyoung blush _is_ a prize itself."


	3. Bambam

Bambam was fucked. 

He didn't know what to do, he couldn't say those cheesy things to Jinyoung ( _Eww, like_ no,) and he couldn't make him laugh that hard either. Sure, he was funny, but Bambam knew enough than to believe Jackson's flimsy excuse to Yugyeom, it was _so obvious_ that he showed Jinyoung that video. _And he couldn't beat that,_ it was too funny.

"Hyung," Bambam whines, drumming his fingers insistently on the table, trying to catch _anyone's_ attention. 

"Look, Bam, we can't help you. We're your competitors, too." Jaebum continues reading his book, as if Bambam wasn't distressed at all. He didn't even look up, Bambam pouts. 

Jackson suddenly springs from his seat, "Yah, you don't even spend a single won here! This is your chance to treat your hyungs!" He screeches, Mark quick to cover his ears beside him. 

"And one dongsaeng." Yugyeom pipes up. Jackson nods in his direction.

"And one brat." Jackson clarifies, the youngest squawking in defense, slapping Jackson's bicep hard, making him howl in pain, Bambam tunes them out, much like everyone else. 

If they won't help him, then so be it. It might be childish but Bambam doesn't know what else to do.

Later that day, they're gathered again, waiting in different places so they wouldn't be suspicious. Bambam waits by the gates, antsy for Jinyoung to finally come. When he spots Jinyoung from a a mile away, he springs into action, taking two deep breaths and walking towards him, pulling him from the gates to a less crowded place, excitedly bouncing on his toes. 

Jinyoung removes his earphones, raising a brow at him. "What's up, Bam?" 

Bambam holds Jinyoung's arms, the older of the two slightly afraid of whatever idea he has now. "Play this game with me!" Jinyoung deflates obviously. 

"Bam, I'm a little busy right now." 

Bambam pouts, and that is enough to make Jinyoung blush, even if it's only a little. Bambam is surprised, he's surprisingly easy to fluster when you don't do it intentionally. "Please, please, please." He rubs his hand together is a pleading gesture. 

Jinyoung sighs, but brightens up immediately, taping his cheek before saying, "Kiss me here first." Bambam groans. 

"Hyung," Bambam whines, much like earlier. He feels like he's whining too much these days. But Jinyoung keeps tapping insistently. 

It's Bambam's turn to sigh, looking around warily, not remembering that his other friends are watching his every move. He swiftly moves, reaching out to take Jinyoung's arm away and lightly pecks his cheek. When he moves away, Jinyoung is literally brighter than before, cheeks pink from smiling and cooing at Bambam. And he would've stopped there, but Bambam had other plans. 

"Hyung! Let's play it now! I'm seriously the best at it, no one can beat me, seriously. Even I beat Jaebum-hyung, and I'm sure you won't be able to either." Bambam boasts, puffing out his chest faux-pride. Bambam is sure Jinyoung will take the bait. 

Jinyoung does, "What game? Let me kick your ass." He laughs, and Bambam does too, because on top of Jinyoung being easy to fluster, he's also really gullible, really easy to trick despite being really smart. 

"Who can hold their breath the longest." Bambam deadpans. 

Jinyoung laughs disbelievingly, "What the hell, let's do this." He puts down his bag and waits for Bambam's signal. 

"On the count of three." The two heave large amounts of oxygen, and Bambam raises his hand. _One, two, three._ They heave one last time, cutting of their supply of oxygen. 

To tell you the truth, Bambam isn't that good at this game and he definitely hasn't beaten Jaebum at it either. He's second last, next to Mark who really sucks at it. But he has to be strong, for Jinyoung. He's starting to want to breathe now, balling his fists to stall him some time. 

Bambam glances at Jinyoung, who, despite having a very calm and composed face, has blotches of red on his cheeks and is pink all over his face. The sight is enough for Bambam to finally gulp down a fresh breath of air. Heaving for a few moments, he hears Jinyoung take a sharp breath as well. 

When he looks at his hyung, he's smiling widely, breathing deeply, before cocking his head slightly, wide smile replaced with a shit-eating grin, "You lose," He cackles and Bambam feels sort of offended but he's long since accepted the fact that his lungs are weak. 

Bambam rolls his eyes fondly, "Yeah, yeah, whatever hyung." 

"Hm, since I won, maybe you could treat me to some noodles?" Jinyoung chuckles when Bambam squawks. He grabs his bag and throws his arm over the younger's shoulders. "Just kidding, but let's eat, I'm starving." 

The two do end up at the new noodle shop that opened two streets down and needless to say, Bambam did not spend anything at all. 


	4. Youngjae

Students littered the hallways, walking slowly, chatting up their friends or their ears stuffed with earphones, or eyes glued to their phones. Youngjae, who was hiding behind Jaebum, was spying on the drama club's vice president, Park Jinyoung. 

To be honest, Jinyoung was really easy to fluster, he was surprised Bambam hasn't noticed when he told Youngjae. 

(And of course they hadn't passed up the chance to make fun of Bambam, constantly tapping their cheeks and puckering their lips, calling him a "Momma's boy".)

Youngjae was pretty confident that this was easy. So when he's finally alone, Youngjae approaches him quickly. 

Jinyoung has his locker open, fixing his books for his next class. He jumps when Youngjae hugs him from behind, tucking his chin on his shoulder. 

"Hey, hyung!" Youngjae says cheerfully as Jinyoung relaxes, his dongsaeng's boisterous voice very familiar. 

"Hey there, Youngjae." He smiles over his shoulder, resuming his tidying up. Youngjae just cuddles him up from behind, waiting for Jinyoung to finish so that he'd give his entire attention to him.

Jinyoung's locker closes with a click, turning on his side so that he could see the other. Youngjae doesn't let go, adjusting so that they're both comfortable. "Alright, are you gonna rant about Yugyeom again?" Jinyoung questions, an amused smile on his face. 

"Not quite, but I can." Youngjae snuggles closer. "But this is more important." 

"Well, okay. What is it?"

Youngjae takes a deep breath, "Please, please, please," He looks up at him with huge puppy eyes that he knows Jinyoung can't deny, "Help me with my English class!" He pouts at Jinyoung for good measure. 

Actually, Youngjae has had Jinyoung as his tutor before, because Yugyeom had told him that the older was really good at math, and at the time Youngjae was _really_ struggling with it. With his clean records on the line, he seeked out Jinyoung's help, although they weren't really close. He even offered to pay him, but Jinyoung had refused and pinched his cheeks, saying, "Anything for my cute dongsaeng."

They grew a lot closer after that, surprising the rest of his clueless group by seeing how touchy-feely they had gotten despite meeting only a couple of times. They all looked slightly disturbed, except for Mark and Yugyeom, who knew him beforehand. 

Jinyoung looks at him questioningly, "Why not ask Jackson or Mark hyung?" 

_Because those two know jack-shit about Korean and will probably rope me into teaching them._ "Eeh, hyung. Jackson hyung is noisy, Mark hyung won't talk and I like you the best!" He whines, aegyo-mode full on, knowing Jinyoung is extremely weak against his cuter dongsaengs, and that's _him_ , Choi Youngjae. 

Youngjae pouts at him, puppy-like eyes looking up at him hopefully, bouncing lightly on the heels of his feet, and Jinyoung is the one to break eye contact, cheeks dusted with pink as a hand comes up to cover his laughter. 

"Alright, _alright!_ Stop acting so cute now." Jinyoung smiles widely as Youngjae snuggles closer, tickling him a bit.

"Really, hyung?" Youngjae jumps in delight, shaking Jinyoung as well. "Aah, thank you hyung!" 

Youngjae smiles as well, calming down. _Sorry hyung, but I actually asked Bambam already and aced the test. Anything to spend a little more time with you, though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY i have been so busy this week ㅜㅜ and i havent had much time to write and let me warn you now, this fic is gonna get shittier than it usually is bcos im losing the will to write, ill try to finish it tho ( ；´Д｀) so if you read thia chap and enjoyed it, thank you.


	5. Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was half across its grave lol good thing jjp came back and revived me from the dead

Yugyeom was probably going to die after this stunt. 

Sure, it's evil as fuck and betrayal is a bitch to deal with, but his Hyung didn't look half bad in the video. In fact (Yugyeom points out to himself with his chest puffed up in pride), he looked _really_ good, and he can guarantee that more people will join their school's unofficial Jinyoung fanclub. 

Also, this is really the cherry on top. Yugyeom is sure to win this. 

It's the third Friday of the month, which means that the drama club will be showing a movie at the theatre after classes. Yugyeom had been excused in the latter part of his class, due to being in charge of the movie screening. He wasn't even a part of the drama club, he just begged Nayeon and Jinyoung to let him handle the movie for this month. After days of wooing the two, they finally gave in, Nayeon admitting that she didn't really attend the movies (to which Jinyoung looked really offended) and his Hyung threatening to kill him if he messed this up. 

Yugyeom was going to mess it up, big time. He feels guilt and giddiness in his chest as he goes into the small booth where the projector is, inserting a small clip in the beginning of the movie, just a few seconds. It's making his heart hurt at the anticipation. 

Half an hour later, drama club members start to flood inside like a swarm of bees. Yugyeom spots his friends walking in casually as well, assuming that they saw his message to the group chat about the bet. 

The white screen is already down, and the projector is set up and good to go, now the only thing he's waiting for is, of course, the star of the show. 

Jinyoung arrived minutes later, talking with Doyoung animatedly about god knows what. They choose to sit together on the middle aisles, thankfully somewhere near the others so they can see the redness that's about to happen. 

When Suzy signals for him to start the movie, Yugyeom's fingers are shaking, the small booth suddenly feels both cold and hot at the same time. He's about to pull out the clip when he remembers, it's literally no big deal. Jinyoung had dressed up as a woman in front of a large audience, multiple times now, so he's sure that no one would mind. In fact, many students expressed their awe and kept telling Jinyoung to join more musicals where he was a girl. 

He's sure it's the fact that Jinyoung dressed up in front of him, _alone_ , that's making the older so flustered about the video. 

Yugyeom plays the movie before he could change his mind, the familiar surroundings of Jinyoung's room coming into the screen. Yugyeom sees Jinyoung stand abruptly before he promptly blanches. 

On the screen, Jinyoung is applying lipstick on his plump lips, facing the mirror. He's got a wig on, hair flowing up until his chest, wearing a purple dress that looks almost natural on him and knee-high white socks. He glares at Yugyeom's reflection at the mirror, who's behind the camera. 

"Yugyeom, are you filming me right now?" He asks, danger dripping from his voice. 

Yugyeom stays silent, adjusting the zoom on his phone before answering, "...Would you kill me if I said yes?" 

Jinyoung sighs, done with his lipstick. He turns around and leans on the counter, looking straight at the camera. "Remind me again to never play truth or dare with you." 

Yugyeom whines half-heartedly before giggling, "Why not? You look really pretty right now anyway!" Yugyeom emphasizes his statement by making a show of angling his camera up and down, as if checking him out. 

Jinyoung clicks his tongue, and crosses his legs, he squints at the younger, "Just so you know, if anyone ever knows about this, I _will_ kill you." 

Yugyeom just waves a hand, grin evident even when he's behind the camera. "No, you won't." He says matter-of-factly before he ends his video. 

The club is whistling in no time, probably already planning a play with Jinyoung as their female lead at this very moment. Yugyeom smirks, and thinks he deserves a 'thank you' from their club's vice president. 

When he glances at Jinyoung, his face, ears and neck are flushed red even in the slight glow of the theatre, a mortified half-smile on his face as the members keep praising him as the real movie starts. Jinyoung turns to look at his booth sharply, glare promising a bloody death, so Yugyeom runs out the theatre, but Jinyoung isn't far behind. 

(Later when Jinyoung catches up to him, he slaps his arm _hard_. Yugyeom sure it's going to mark.) 

 

 

On Monday, all of them are crowing to Yugyeom about the video, some praising him, some surprised the Jinyoung didn't explode with how red he was at that moment. Except for Jaebum, who doesn't say anything about it and seems to be giving Yugyeom the cold shoulder. The younger doesn't know why, but he decides to wait it out for now, thinking it's one of his mood swings. 

He finishes his classes without a hitch, the video spreading to the school like wildfire. Yugyeom feels a bit guilty now, and he starts to look for Jinyoung to apologize, when he sees a small flyer on the school's board. 

_'MOVIE SHOWING TODAY @ THEATRE 2!! FREE ADMISSION TO ALL!!'_

Yugyeom starts to sweat, a bad feeling in his gut. He thinks, _"Wait, this is weird, the movie showing is always only at Friday...'_

The younger sprints to the theatre, opening the heavy doors to reveal a big audience (okay, it wasn't _that_ big, but Yugyeom thought it was in all his dread) watching the same video last Friday, still in Jinyoung's room, except this time, it's Yugyeom's turn to flush red. 

Yugyeom is wearing a red, frilly dress, knee-high socks also on his legs. It doesn't look half as impressive as Jinyoung's but the older told him he looked cute, and Yugyeom believes anything the older says. He's dancing to a girl group dance, all the while looking into the camera, aiming to make Jinyoung laugh at him. 

He succeeded at that. He doesn't know if he'll succeed changing schools though. 

Yugyeom shrieks loudly the moment he sees himself on the big screen, seeing Jinyoung smirk at him in front of the theatre. 

Yugyeom wails, "Oh my god hyung I'm sorry please stop this _now._ " He says without pause, bringing his hands together to beg at the older. 

Jinyoung smiles at his amusedly, cocking his head to the side like he's innocent. Yugyeom deflates, and looks at the screen, cringing. 

_"I suppose I deserve this anyway,"_ Yugyeom thinks, before raising his eyebrows at the screen, _"And some applause after this, oh my god, I'm hella good at this!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so sorry that i haven't updated at all!! i had a writer's block and jjp cured it even though and now im writin again even tho i'm in the middle of hell week ahahhahaha (pray for me) LMAO 
> 
> again sorry this might contain mistakes bc i wrote this in one sitting ahahhahaa 
> 
> hope you all liked it!!!


	6. Jaebum

Jaebum is feeling... strange.

It had all started when Jackson made that damn bet, it's when he started noticing things, _certain things,_ about their school's drama club vice president. 

Jaebum is quite observant, you see, and it's been clear from the start that Jinyoung was very, very beautiful. From their first meeting where Yugyeom had all but dragged him to their table to introduce him to everyone. It had Jaebum in awe, starstruck from seeing someone literally _glow_ in front of him. 

Through their mutual friends, the two of them had became acquainted, they made small talk whenever they would pass by in the halls, or wave from across the field, or smile whenever they see each other. 

At some point of their semi-friendship, Jaebum had started to go to the library, hoping to get some peace and quiet away from his group of friends when he spotted Jinyoung seated by himself in a small, round table, reading a familiar book. Jaebum approached quickly, taking the seat in front of him. Jinyoung looked alarmed the first time but he always welcomed Jaebum with a bright smile. The two of them spent this time getting to know each other, or reading in silence. This phase had lasted for five months. 

Although Jaebum would never admit it, in his five months in the library, two months of these were spent staring at Jinyoung. Sometimes, the older man couldn't read his book anymore, not feeling it or some other reason, so he spent this time hiding under his book, staring at the focused younger in front of him. Jaebum watched as Jinyoung sometimes furrowed his brow at the book, or smiled at a funny line, or pout at something gone wrong. It was all very adorable. 

Though if you ask for Jaebum's favorite, it has got to be when Jinyoung tucks strands of hair behind his ear, only for it to fall back into his eyes a few moments after. He was mesmerizing, and it always struck Jaebum how pretty Jinyoung could be even when doing the plainest of things. That day, Jaebum thought Jinyoung was prettiest when he was doing normal, everyday things.

 _Well,_ , that definitely changed. 

Jackson's bet definitely opened his eyes, because, well, he has never really seen Jinyoung blush before. So when Jackson came up to him and made the younger flush, _just like that_ , Jaebum couldn't suppress a blush of his own. 

He had gushed internally: " _Oh shit, he's so pretty._

It started some conflicting feelings within Jaebum. Jaebum appreciated beauty, whether it be on man or woman, so he didn't think much of it when he thought Jinyoung was the very epitome of beauty. 

...Okay, maybe Jaebum should've known that he wasn't a hundred percent straight, and that maybe, he liked Jinyoung a lot more than he thought he did. 

He came into terms with his feelings quickly, and a part of him probably expected this to happen sooner or later. Everything was good and all, his feelings kept in check, until Yugyeom's stunt had came along. 

Jaebum definitely wasn't jealous, nor was his skin prickling when Jinyoung wore that red dress like it was his second skin, expertly putting on vibrant lipstick that accentuated his plump lips. 

No one really noticed when he left the theatre as quickly as possible, blood boiling with both jealousy and ...something else entirely. 

So what if he glared at Yugyeom for a few days? It wasn't like Jaebum was obvious when he did it.

(He totally was though.)

And so what if he avoided Jinyoung like the plague for a while? It wasn't like they were great friends anyway. It wasn't Jaebum's fault that everytime he saw the younger, he saw red plump lips and smooth thighs, and then blood rushes south. 

(Yes, that happened everytime.) 

The boys were getting impatient, a few weeks had passed since Yugyeom's turn. They would complain everytime Jinyoung would get close and Jaebum would do nothing. But Jaebum couldn't help it, Jinyoung was a keeping him frozen in his spot everytime. 

It was so frustrating, so frustrating that he had called up Nayeon to come over and help him. 

Nayeon was a sweet girl, pretty and smart, but Jaebum wouldn't ever date her, after all, they're cousins. Also she's one of the most devilish girls he's ever met, it's why he called her. 

"Why? Why did you even agree to this bet?" Nayeon, the drama queen with a flare for dramatics, had asked after Jaebum had explained his predicament. 

He flushed. "It was the spur of the moment." 

Jaebum looks down in shame, how could he allow himself to be swept by emotion? Jaebum starts beating himself about it when he starts to feel the judging stare from his cousin. 

After a beat of silence, Nayeon sighs heavily, and Jaebum looks up hopefully to see her taking out her phone. "You better win this bet, or else all my work will be for nothing." She threatens, not even looking up from her phone. 

Jaebum starts getting nervous, but he says okay anyway. Nayeon messes with her phone for a while, leaving Jaebum tense and wondering what evil secrets his cousin knows about her vice president. 

"Have you ever heard of the term 'kabedon'?" Nayeon says, eyebrows raising like she's planning something big. From one look, Jaebum can tell she's excited and he sort of fears for his and Jinyoung's life. 

"No..." He answers slowly, and Nayeon clicks her tongue and shows him a video. 

Three videos of people slamming walls later, Jaebum exclaims, "You want me to do _that_ to him?" Jaebum can't help it, he's blushing at the thought of just being in such close proximity with Jinyoung. 

Nayeon laughs at Jaebum's scandalized look, and as angelic her laugh sounds, he swears he sees the girl grow some horns.

"It's a good tactic. I did it to him once during practice and he really turns red." 

Jaebum grumbles, "Maybe he just likes you though." 

At that, Nayeon bursts into peals of laughter, tears escaping her slitted eyes. It takes a while for her to calm down and say, "Fuck, you didn't know? Jinyoung is gay!" She guffaws at him, bursting into laughter again. 

Jaebum rolls his eyes at her, so un-lady like, yet he can't hide the flash of relief on his face, and the hammering of his heart in his chest. 

He looks at the skit they were watching, hands besides his head, faces nearly touching, breaths mingling with each other, a stern yet flirty look. He sighs deeply. 

Okay, Jaebum can do this.

 

 

Okay, Jaebum _cannot_ do this. 

Currently, Jaebum is hiding in a corner where Jinyoung's locker can be seen. The others are scattered elsewhere, looking almost non-existent if Jaebum wasn't participating in this damn bet. His phone buzzes again, and Jaebum doesn't have to look to know it's Nayeon. He does anyway. 

_what are u waiting for???  
sent at 1:28PM_

_go for it!!!  
sent at 1:28PM_

Jaebum grimaces at the texts and takes a glance at Jinyoung. He's on his phone, but Jaebum doesn't know how much time he has left to do it, or where to get the guts to do it. He keeps hesitating in his spot. 

Just then, another text comes in. 

_DO IT YOU COWARD!!!  
sent at 1:30PM_

Suddenly, he's pushed from his hiding spot. He barely gets a glance of Nayeon with her outstretched hands, before he is out in the open and Jinyoung's head whips to the side at his sudden appearance. 

Jaebum takes in the younger's surprised look, his wide eyes looking towards him and suddenly, Jaebum has this tingling sense in his stomach, very much wanting to see that look up close for himself. 

Jaebum gulps heavily, his hands starting to sweat. He straightens his stance and glances around nervously before giving his best smile. He strides towards Jinyoung with the confidence he had mustered, which is enough for him to push forward into Jinyoung's space, making the younger step backward every step he takes, until his back hits the sets of lockers behind them. 

Jaebum sets a palm beside Jinyoung's head, giving the other boy plenty of spaces to escape, when he doesn't however, Jaebum cocks his head to the side charmingly, smiling at the younger fondly. The warmth radiating from Jinyoung is making him relax, and his face up close is even more breath-taking than the glances in the hallway and staring at the back of his head during class. 

Jaebum is so lost in thought that he forgets the task at hand and it isn't until Jinyoung looks around awkwardly and starts, "Um, Jaebum...?"

The older man startles and the charming facade he wore comes crashing, leaving Jaebum a bumbling mess. "Oh! Ah- Actually..." 

Jaebum stumbles because he hasn't actually planned this far, he's charming usually but having Jinyoung around turns him into a dork (according to his Bambam) and he just starts smiling like a love-struck fool (also according to Bambam). He almost runs away in mortification but he glances at Jinyoung and sees him looking at him expectantly and a part of him yells at him to _just spit it out!_

So he does. 

Jaebum clears his throat, "Sorry, this is embarrassing. But, um, would you like to go on a date with me? Oh, and it doesn't have to be today or anything, just, um, anytime you'd like...?" 

As soon as the words "date" and "with me" came out of his mouth, Jinyoung slowly turns red with every word said, resulting in him ducking his head since he knows he's blushing so much, even the tips of his ears are red. Jinyoung starts to shake and Jaebum worries he'd done or said something wrong, but a hand comes up to his mouth and Jaebum realizes that he's laughing. At him probably. 

Jinyoung raises his head and his eyes are full of mirth and happiness that even Jaebum is taken aback. Jinyoung is still a bit red when he says, "Yeah, this is a bit embarrassing, but yes, I'd like to go out with you some time Jaebum."

Somewhere in the background, he hears their friends cheering and faint shouts of "finally!" among the deafening silence caused by both happiness and disbelief in Jaebum and Jinyoung's little shared bubble. 

 

 

"Today, we feast like kings!" Yugyeom looks around and shrugs, "Or, well, _I_ feast like a king." He opens his burger and thanks his friends for the food, in which they groan and grunt in return. 

Jinyoung clicks his tongue and crosses his arms, looking at Yugyeom with disgust (Jinyoung's disguise for fondness, really). "I still can't believe you guys bet on me, just for this." He gestures towards all the greasy fast food cluttered on their table. 

Jackson shrugs before grinning, "It was a good idea at the time." 

Jinyoung scoffs, "What good idea?" He glances to the side and catches Jaebum's eye, holding his gaze as he uncrosses his arms. "But, I guess it wasn't that bad either." 

Jaebum smiles at him while the others gag, because even though he didn't win the damn bet, he still won a date with Park Jinyoung, their school's drama club vice president, and _that_ is infinitely better than any fast food they can ever buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas??? omg lol im so sorry it took so long to finish this agdjfkfl but hey look a christmas miracle has come and finished this fic for me 
> 
> also the ending was so rushed im sorry the miracle only lasted for half the chapter lmao 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYSS


End file.
